


Inferno

by voltronpaella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Mild Gore, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronpaella/pseuds/voltronpaella
Summary: Keith isn't very good at controlling himself, despite Shiro's warnings.





	Inferno

“Jeez dude, you really gotta get your bending under control.” Pidge commented this towards Keith as less of a jab and more of a warning, but Keith took it the wrong way. As usual.

“Shut it, gremlin, can’t you see I’m trying to?! Why else do you think I’m here!” He spits back, causing her to shrug and turn away.

“I’m just saying, if you aren’t careful, someone’s gonna get hurt.”

Pidge would regret her words later that day at practice. If she didn’t know any better she might almost think her words caused the accident, but she knew better than that. The truth was that it was bound to happen. That didn’t mean it was any less terrifying for anyone who witnessed it.  
\--  
“Alright Keith, come on. Just create a small flame for me, okay? Breathe..” Shiro instructed the boy gently as he moved Keith’s hands into a cup shape, a soft smile on his face. After a few moments he had the flame going, and Shiro pulled away.

“Good, good job. I want you to sit here and keep the flame going until I tell you to stop. Don’t let it get out of control, but don’t let it go out either. Got it?”

Keith just rolled his eyes at this and nodded, seating himself on a nearby bench while Shiro headed off to work with the others. He absolutely hated this exercise, he’d done it so many times before and failed each time, he didn’t care anymore.

10 minutes later the flame was still burning in his hands, and Keith yawned tiredly, bored due to lack of activity- Real activity. He couldn’t see the others around so he decided to play around with his fire a bit, letting it swirl around him like a fireball.

He didn’t see Lance come around the corner.

The sound of a sudden thud- the dropping of a weapon? He wasn’t sure- startled Keith out of his concentration and caused the flames to suddenly burst around him, burning hot as they moved toward the source of the noise.

Before he knew it, before he could even blink, he heard a scream and the orange gave way to a cold silence. Lance was on the floor on his knees, clutching his arms to his chest protectively. Moments later the others came around the corner and spotted Lance, eyes widening.

“Keith! What did you do!” Shiro shouts at him as he kneels down next to Lance. He searched him over, discovering the red hot, blistering burns that covered Lance’s arms up to the elbow, and he let out a soft noise of shock.

Keith shook his head, moving forward towards the pair, stuttering like an idiot. “I-I don’t know, I didn’t see him and then I heard a noise and-”  
“Stay away from me.” Lance’s voice cut through the room like butter, silencing the group around him. Shock and confusion rang through them in the silence that followed, deafening and overpowering.

“Wh-What? Lance, come on, I didn’t mean to-”

“I said stay away!” His voice shook through the room as he stood suddenly, icy blue eyes glaring Keith down like a predator. Keith was frozen in place, fear shivering down his spine and making his knees knock together. He’d never seen Lance so angry, so hurt, and to know it was because of him.. That scared him more than anything.

“Don’t ever come near me again.” He finally spat the words at him before he dashed out of the training room, eyes dripping tears and hands still clutched to his chest. The other four watched him in shock as the door closed behind him, and Hunk finally broke from his trance.

“I’m gonna go make sure he gets help. Don’t.. Just don’t come after us, okay? I’ll let you know later how he is.” He murmurs, shaking his head before heading out after his best friend. He wasn’t angry, but he was disappointed in Keith. He knew he couldn’t control it, but he was messing around anyways, and now someone was hurt. His best friend was hurt. That couldn’t stand.

“Shiro…”

“Keith, Pidge, lets get back to work. No bending.”


End file.
